The Impossible Anonymity
by musicmaniac97
Summary: After the tough choices made at Apalapucia, The Doctor and The Ponds face a new kind of mystery involving an anonymous woman who can't physically exist. Will the Doctor react to her potential power as a threat? How can she actually be real? Who is she really? Set after The Girl Who Waited. Not a Time Lady Fanfic.
1. Anonymous

**AN: Hey guys, just letting you know this is my first Doctor Who Fanfic. Hope it goes alright. I will update as much as I can, mostly on weekends because that's when I have the most time off. Review as much as you like, I'm not really bothered on how many I get, I'll just keep on writing. **

**This Fanfic is set at the end of The Girl Who Waited season 6 and will keep on going from there. So if you have not seen season 6 then don't read this because there are *SPOILERS*.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or its characters/creations. Allons-y!**

With the sound of the TARDIS materializing in the background, The Doctor and Rory sat next to each other in silence staring at an unconscious Amy; thinking about the past events that had just taken place. Rory had taken it the hardest. He couldn't bear the thought of actually leaving his wife in the hand of deadly robots, even if she didn't actually exist anymore. It just wasn't fair to make such a choice. He loved both Amy's as much as each other. It was one of the toughest decisions he had made; not opening that door. Rory sighed then turned to the Doctor.

"Did you always know it would've never worked? Saving both Amy's?" Rory uttered in almost a whisper.

The Doctor hesitated, thinking of something to elude Rory from reflecting back to leaving 'Old Amy' and reassuring him that everything's okay. He gave a small smile.

"I promised you I would save her and there she is..." He nodded his head towards Amy.

"safe." The Doctor replied to avoid answering Rory's question fully.

Rory nodded looking down at his feet. As the Doctor stood and wandered away, Rory looked at Amy; a weary expression on his face.

"Yeah. There she is." He repeated under his breath, mostly to reassure himself the fact that Amy was there and fine.

Amy started to stir, fluttering her eyes open and groaning from the grogginess of the anaesthetic that the robots induced in her. The first thing she saw was the Doctor poking his tongue at her in a playful mood. She smiled at his weird childishness. For a 900 year old Time Lord he can surely be a 2 year old sometimes. A confused frown then formed on her face as she turned her head. The Doctor's smile slipped as he went to address the Ponds of his departure.

"I'll-ah-will leave you two alone." The Doctor awkwardly muttered. Yet, the Doctor's body betrayed his own words as he lingered behind.

Rory and Amy stared at each other; faces inches apart. Concern ran deep in the lines of Rory's frown.

"You alright?" Rory's nurse mode slipped into business, caressing her head and looking for any damage. Amy replied with a nod and a faint moan.

"How are you feeling?" He asked urgently, but Amy cut him off with a question in which neither Rory or The Doctor could answer.

"Where is she?"

All Rory could do was spin his head to the Doctor making it clear that this time the Doctor had to answer and only him. But the Doctor couldn't do it. He was a coward and couldn't face Amy with something like this. Silence fell, so he did what he usually does; he ran.

He was halfway turning when something stopped him. A white blinding light beamed near the edge of the TARDIS console then dissipated revealing a young woman, collapsing and hitting her head on the console as she came down. Amy and Rory's head snapped to unconscious woman; mouths gaping open at the scene before them.

"What?!"

The Doctor was flabbergasted to say the least, frozen to his spot. How in the name did this woman get on the TARDIS?

Rory was the first one to snap out his stupor after 5 seconds or so had passed. Amy didn't really know what was going on; she was still bleary from being unconscious and the Doctor was still beyond confused on the whole possibility of the situation. Rory ran to the female clad in dirty and singed clothing examining her closer. Her tan cargo pants were torn to shreds and her black tank top was burnt to a crisp. Her body was covered in all kinds of burns, cuts, scrapes, bruises and her milky white face was smothered in black ash. Her forehead was dripping with blood from the fall she had taken and there were obvious signs of a concussion present. Her light brown wavy hair was splayed in every direction with the horrible smell of scorched tresses. Her left calve and ankle was mangled in such a twisted way that it made it quite clear that it was severely broken. The state she was in was quite critical and Rory was pretty worried that she wouldn't have much time.

"Doctor, these injuries are quite serious. I don't know how much time we have before..." Rory trailed off uncertainly with concern.

That was when the Doctor snapped out of his daze and took hold of the situation.

"Oh, right. Get her to the medical bay!" The Doctor demanded, running up to help carry the unconscious being. He reached out to slip his hand under her back but as soon as he touched her, her eyes snapped open. The Doctor and Rory jumped at the sudden action but immediately composed themselves for the matter at hand. Her eyes were the iciest blue you could've ever seen, piercing straight into your heart. And yet, whilst they were coldest blue, they were as hauntingly beautiful as anything ever seen. They were as wide as saucers and her breathing exhilarated. She was shaking from fear and pain.

"Whoa! Hey! It's alright. You're safe. We're not going to hurt you. I'm just going to need you to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor rambled trying to get the poor girl to settle.

Her icy eyes were still wide and her body tensed but the shaking decreased. Her mouth opened trying to get the words she wanted to get out. She managed to croak just one.

"D-Doc-tor?" Her voice was as fragile and rough as shattered glass.

"Yes. Yes that's me. The Doctor! The Doctor and the Nurse, Rory. Hello," The Doctor gave a small smile and awkward wave. "You're in a pretty bad shape at the moment. We're gonna take you to the medical bay to fix that up. Somehow you got on the TARDIS like this which is slightly confusing and very impossible but then again everything impossible happens around me and yet with you it's a complete puzzle. How did you get here? What in the world enabled you to be able to materialize on the TARDIS midflight in the Time Vortex? It's just-"

"Doctor! Will you please shut that massive gob of yours for 2 seconds and help this practically dying girl out?!" Amy shouted. She was fully alert now and up standing; the grogginess had worn off. She knew the Doctor didn't mean to ramble sometimes; it was just a way for him to cope with his worry and stress but he needed to be clicked out of it before they ran out of time.

"Yes. Right. Sorry. We'll just get you-"But the Doctor was cut off before he could even finish.

"M-Move." The woman choked out.

"What? Sorry? Oh yes move! Let's go. Come on. To the medical bay." The Doctor replied.

"No. Move!" The woman coughed out urgently. She tried to push away the Doctor and Rory but didn't have enough strength to do so. All she could do was to lift her hand slightly and stare at it hoping that the Doctor or anyone for that matter would follow her gaze. It was vital that they get away. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Not at all. Not anymore. The Doctor was the one who followed her gaze and what he saw made him react quickly.

"Rory! Amy! Move! Back. Back. Back. Get Away! Quickly!" The Doctor backed away urgently pulling Amy and Rory with him as far away from the dying girl as possible.

"Doctor! What's going on?" Rory questioned, thinking it was weird and cruel for the Doctor to leave a dying girl alone. But the Doctor couldn't even answer his question as massive amounts of bright, colourful light burst from the dying girl. The oranges, yellows and reds swirled harmoniously like the flicking flames of fire. Nothing could be heard except for her screams of agony and explosions coming from the bright searing light. The seconds felt like minutes to her; the minutes like hours. It all happened so rapidly and yet so slow. Then it all stopped. It felt as if time slowed after it; nobody uttered a word.

Laying there was an unconscious girl, but not the same one as before. She seemed taller and bit chubbier in the face and body. She had midnight black hair; so silky and slick, looking as if it would melt in your hands if you grabbed it. She was tanner than before and had a weird pink birth mark on the edge of her shoulder. Her lips were a bit fuller; her nose longer but her eyes were still just as big as before even if they were closed you could still tell. But what was very noticeable of all was that all her injuries seemed to just disappear; all healed by itself. Everyone just seemed to stare not wanting to be the first to speak or admit the anomaly before them.

"Did she just...?" Amy gasped.

The Doctor did nothing but nod with a blank expression.

"But how..." Rory didn't know what to say after that. He turned as well as Amy to the Doctor for answers.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied quietly unable to properly answer. He was still, motionless like a statue. Impossibilities happen every day around the Doctor but this is the one impossibility that he actually doubted to be true. She couldn't exist;shouldn't exist.

"But...but she just did the regenerative thingy, didn't she? I thought no one but you and Melody could do that. Does that mean she's like you?" Amy asked confusedly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Probably. Most likely. But one thing's for sure; I'd really like to know who she is." The Doctor walked over to her and knelt down staring at her inquisitively.

"Who are you?" The Doctor whispered.

It wasn't answered and may never be for all the Doctor could know.

**AN: Now I know that you're thinking that this is a Time Lady fanfic but it's not. Everything will be explained in the next chapter so keep reading!**


	2. Identity

**AN:Hey guys here is the second chapter! Hope you like it. I probably won't be updating till next weekend so I decided to do a double chapter. Please have a look and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters/creations but I do own my OC. Allons-y!**

The room was still; nothing but the constant beeping and clicks of the vital signatures. The room had bland white walls, clean and sterile. Various amounts of different technological equipment took up the room; some old, some alien and some new. The Doctor was sitting next to the anonymous woman, who was laying on a hospital bed unconscious, staring at her pryingly. In a repeated routine he would every now and then wave his sonic over her, scan, look at the results then get stuck in his mind with thoughts and theories. No matter how many times he went through this procedure he always came up blank with ways on how her biology came to be. He sighed. He just needed her to wake up and see if she can give an explanation. One thing that came to massive shock was when she started to expel regeneration energy through her skin as well as through her mouth; she had so much energy within her that to get rid of all the excess it had to seep through the skin. It was truly remarkable and absolutely mind boggling; no one should have that much power. No one _can _have that much power.

She looked so peaceful; sleeping like that. It was much better compared to when she held so much pain, agony and so much fear when she was conscious. Where did she come from that made her in such a state? It must have been some sort of battle; he remembered he could smell her sweat of terror, see the scars not only on her body but also in her eyes. Her eyes; they held so much damage, so much terror, and so much loss. He remembered the cold chill that went through his hearts when he looked into those icy blue eyes. He had seen eyes like hers many times before. He knew all too well about those kind of eyes; the eyes of those who have seen too much. _He knew it all too well._

"Found anything out, yet?"

The Doctor jumped out of his spell of thought and turned to the doorway where Amy stood, Rory not far behind. He leaned back in his chair rubbing his hands subconsciously before he spoke.

"Not anything that makes this situation more possible." The Doctor answered simply.

Amy walked in closer, nearing the Doctor and the unconscious girl. Rory trailed uneasily behind. Amy crossed her arms, tilted her head and held a look that was a 'Go on because that wasn't a satisfying enough answer and don't be evasive because I want the truth' look. The Doctor gave a huff before looking up at Amy and Rory and giving them an explanation.

"I just don't understand! Her biological makeup is physically impossible. Her DNA is human and yet it is not; it is completely surrounded by time vortex energy which has mutated onto the strands of her DNA, sort of similar to River. But the amount of concentration and size of time energy in the DNA is astronomically impossible and should make her burn because human DNA should not be able to hold that much and that kind energy. It just can't! Not even Time Lord DNA can hold that much and we were exposed to time energy regularly. This girl cannot possibly exist! She shouldn't be alive! It's impossible; even beyond miracle." The Doctor exclaimed, rambling.

"Even the impossible becomes possible, Doctor, especially around you. It's not really that different to any other time, isn't it? You'll figure something out." Amy countered.

"Yes, but the possibility of her being possible is impossibly impossible; a miraculously miraculous miracle. One that I cannot explain..." The Doctor dramatically stated. There was a slight pause that surrounded the whole room. It was an anxious pause; one full of deep thinking, fear and curiosity. Everyone was mute, not muttering a sound for just two moments and then...the beeping of machines accelerated. The Doctor and the Ponds glanced down at the woman, quick to react to the new speed of noise.

"...but maybe she can." The Doctor continued. Everyone leaned closer to the waking girl, waiting for the girl to open her eyes. The awaiting suspense was killing them; no one dared to breath, dared to twitch a muscle, to do nothing at all but watch the girl come to consciousness. At first her fingers twitched then her leg moved across the sheets of the bed. A slight groan emitted from her throat as she started to stretch her limbs out for the first time. Her dark hair tangled as she twisted her head forward. Her eyelids fluttered, adjusting to the new lighting and blur of sleep. As they opened, the Doctor and the Ponds saw green hazily eyes; a beautiful mixture of gold, greens and browns swirling around the pupil. They were as breathtaking as the icy blues but warmer looking than before. Once her eyes fully focused, she saw three faces three inches away from her own, staring at her anxiously but also with curiosity. So she did the first thing her reflexes told her to; she gave a startled gasp and punched the closest face.

The Doctor flung back in pain, holding his nose as if was going to fall off or shatter from any impact.

"Oww! What was that for?" The Doctor shouted nasally.

As he was stumbling back, he accidently bumped into an unseen piece of unknown medical equipment, causing a comical scene of the Doctor so gracefully slipping and falling on his butt and making an ever so manly shriek. Rory stood awkwardly looking at the scene, contemplating on what to do. Amy went to go help him trying so hard not to burst into fits of laughter at the amusing scene, only half succeeding with a massive grin and muffle snorts as she pulled the Doctor up onto his feet.

"Yes. Yes. I know it's utterly hilarious; me being in pain." The Doctor said dryly. He was now fully up, holding his nose. He then twisted his mangled nose back into its place with an agonising crack. Rory and Amy cringed at the action.

"Ah! Ow! Ow! Alright! Okay. I'm fine. I'm fine. Now! How about we go and talk to the girl who broke my nose, shall we?" The Doctor announced as he straightened his bowtie, patted Amy's shoulder and strutted off. But when they all turned to the direction of the girl, she was gone.

"What! No. No. No. Why do they always leave? Every. Single. Time. I swear." The Doctor exclaimed. He quickly dashed out of the medical bay through the door into the winding corridors; the Ponds straggling behind.

"She could be anywhere! Any person unfamiliar with the TARDIS is certain to get lost in these halls." The Doctor huffed. He was very annoyed with the situation he was in.

"Heck, I still get lost. Do you know how many times the TARDIS has made me run in circles? 14 times! And that was just in one day!" Amy sulked, enunciating every single syllable slowly and deadly in the last two lines.

* * *

Somehow after all the running, they were lead back to the TARDIS console room where luckily enough the mysterious woman was situated. She stood erect in front of the TARDIS entrance; doors open to a magnificent view of outer space. She breathed heavily; eyes glazed over with fear and mesmerisation. Time froze in her mind as realisation dawned on her. She was trapped; more trapped than she had ever been before, caged both physically and mentally by her haunted past. She needed to escape. She needed to run! But before she could even engage, a hand grasped her shoulder gently. She did not move nor flinched, too shocked by the sudden grip. She was a statue; only listening to the soft voice to which the hand belonged to.

"It's so frightening, isn't it? The whole universe before our eyes, waiting to be touched...every star, every planet, every galaxy lingering to be discovered. People living, people seeking, people _dying_, people _grieving_...Every single being like a speck in a pile of dust; trying so hard to make some significance in this time and space. What have we done? What are we doing? Who will we become? It's all answered in the depths of the universe, just hiding until it's ready to be revealed. The question is how much has been revealed to you?"

Tears were leaking from the distressed woman. She hastily tried to wipe them away but with no luck. Her breath was hitched from the choked emotions running through her system but she managed find enough control to compose a blank facade. She was stronger than this. She didn't need to expose her vulnerability to him; to anyone. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then turned to face the Doctor. When she opened them, she stared deeply into the eyes of the Doctor; not daring to look away. She held a determined yet broken demeanour as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Too much." Her voice rasped. It was always weird speaking in a new voice. She never really got used to it; becoming an entirely different person. She always felt like a stranger to herself, not knowing who she truly is, truly was, truly will be. There was only ever one time when she actually felt like herself, but that was a long long time ago. A time that has been long forgotten but not entirely; just enough to taunt her on what she has lost and what she never will have.

"We all see too much at one point or another. It's inevitable but it is what makes us become who we are...Who are you?" The Doctor needed to be delicate. He wouldn't get anything out of her if he pushed too hard. She would just close herself from everything.

The woman looked down at her feet, repeating the Doctor's question in her head while contemplating her answer. She asked that question to herself every day, not once finding a way to answer it.

"I don't know"

The Doctor panicked. He snatched his sonic out of his jacket pocket and quickly ran a scan on her brain functions, checking for any cause of damage. He clicked the clamp down and examined the results; nothing came up.

"Well, no sign of brain damage so that means your memories are intact which tells me that you..." The Doctor placed his sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"...are lying. So please tell me, truthfully, who are you?What are you? What is your name?" The Doctor didn't mean to be straight forward but unfortunately subtly wasn't part of his nature.

The woman looked up; staring eye to chin with the Doctor with a challenging expression and the slightest glint in the eye, which was quite a contrast to her previous disposition.

"A name is nothing but a title. It does not merely determine whom a person is or gives an identity. It is what it just is; a name. 'By which a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.'" She was scared; scared to not know what to call herself. She didn't know who she was, what was the use of name when nothing or no one else could ever determine who she was. Fortunately enough her worries were disguised well with her wit and sass.

"I only wish to know a name to which I will be able to call you by. That is enough to know...for now" The Doctor was getting desperate. He didn't want to lose information from her. She was mystery; a complete and utter mystery to which he just had to solve. He grabbed her hand and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please."

She thought for a moment, hesitating and prolonging to answer his pleas. She knew he wouldn't let up on it and he was the only way to get away from there. She sighed. She was completely trapped with no plan or escape. So she did what she had to do; she complied.

"Aurea. My name is Aurea."

The Doctor smiled. He actually got through.

"Aurea! Brilliant name! Unique! Beautiful! Nice to meet you, Aurea. I'm the Doctor. So tell me what brings you here to my TARDIS?

**AN: So there you go, you know her name. Maybe next chapter you get to know more. Who knows? Maybe if you're lucky. Cya next week...**


End file.
